


Stranger Sessions 3: Tom Hiddleston

by curiouserncuriouser, wermadashatters18



Series: Stranger Sessions [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ballet, Blind Date, But pretty close, Christmas Lingerie, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Lingerie, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Oh gosh I guess I'll strip with a hot dude, Photo Shoots, Photography, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, well not exactly nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: Photo shoot? Blind Date? A little bit of both? She agreed to a Christmas-themed photo shoot that involves getting down to her lingerie with a stranger. And then she finds out the stranger is none other than Tom Hiddleston...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stranger Sessions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943410
Comments: 33
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series inspired by [this](https://www.facebook.com/kaylaruizphoto/posts/3671955142867985) gorgeous photo shoot. [wermadashatters18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/profile) and I thought that it would be fun to collaborate and write a few stories with this idea as a prompt. The first one (about [Sebastian Stan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705023/chapters/65142427)) and this one are by me, [curiouserncuriouser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/profile), the second (about [Chris Evans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092026)) and the future 4th installment are by wermadashatters18. So look out for stories from both of us, subscribe to the series!

“So…Jamie…why haven’t you asked me to do one of your stranger shoots?” Lisette asked.

Jamie blinked back, “Frankly, I didn’t think you’d be interested. You’ve been Miss ‘I Don’t Have Time for Romance’ lately. Which, don’t get me wrong, I support you 100% in that. But if you want to focus on your career, I figured setting you up with a dude probably wouldn’t be too interesting for you.”

“But that’s the thing, I think it could be a great career move for me!”

Jamie sucked her teeth and shook her head slowly, “Lise…I dunno…”

“I just need something to kick me off, get some eyes on me. I need my big break, Jamie, I can’t be a chorus girl much longer, and I’m tired of touring shows. I’m already getting too old to pull off ‘ingenue’. If I’m going to get anything bigger, I need to be seen.”

“Sure, I get that. But we could just do a solo shoot or something, if you want new headshots or whatever. And we could have some fun with your next audition reel.”

“No, I need a  _ project  _ that will get seen. And you have the celebrity connections, and the stranger shoots have been such a success, even when it’s nobodies!”

“Harsh.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I dunno, Lise. It seems a little…mercenary. The reasons these shoots work is because the people are actually attracted to each other and have real chemistry. They aren’t trying to bolster their careers or go viral. Trust me, I’ve done plenty that didn’t really work and you can  _ tell _ .”

“I’m not saying there’s no chance I would be attracted to them. It wouldn’t be all acting! And I still do ballet, just imagine the poses we could pull off!”

Jamie considered it for a moment. “Dammit. That  _ would _ look really good.”

“I can wear my pointe shoes…”

“Look, I’ve already got visuals in mind, you don’t need to sell me on that! It’s just…what if you like the guy?”

“Then the pictures will be all the better for it!”

“No, I mean…look, not everyone has chemistry, and that’s fine. But Sebastian and Sabrina were so hot together that Sabrina’s moving across the country for him.”

“Well, you said they dated a while…”

“Yeah, they met at the shoot and then he immediately fucked off to San Francisco to be with her because the thought of living without her was unbearable, now she’s got a new job and is moving out here. Technically, it counts as dating, buuuut…”

Lisette was starting to get annoyed. She loved that Jamie was such a romantic. But just this once she wished she could focus on what really mattered. She sighed, “I’m not saying I’ll never date anyone again under any circumstances. Just that right now I’m not seeking anyone out.” She could tell from the look on Jamie’s face that this wasn’t working, so she caved, “I mean…if it’s spectacular chemistry, I’m not going to fight it!”

“I’m having a hard time believing you.”

“I won’t! I’m not dead below the waist! I just…”

“You’re not looking for anything serious. I get that. I just don’t want you so completely closed off to the idea that you turn down someone who you would be amazing with. Because I love you and I want you to be happy and find a guy who…”

“I get it!” Lisette cut her off. “And I appreciate it. I mean, I don’t need a man to be happy, but I do appreciate the thought.”

“I’m not saying you need a man! Obviously! But it wouldn’t hurt if you at least got laid. You get crabby when you haven’t had a good…”

“I do  _ not _ !”

“Sure, uh-huh.”

“Okay, fine. I’m willing to concede that I could maybe have use for a man-shaped Snickers equivalent…”

Jamie giggled, “‘Hungry? Why wait?’”

“…if you agree to set up a stranger shoot for me.”

“Fine. FINE! But you have to come at this with an open heart, not just open legs.”

“Jesus, James! Okay, it’s a deal.”

“Mr. Stan! It’s so good to see you! Thanks for taking the time!” Tom beamed at his friend, wrapping him in a hug with a couple manful back-pats.

“Of course, man! It’s great to see you! This is my girlfriend, Sabrina West. Sabrina, Tom Hiddleston.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Tom!”

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you!”

They settled into their seats at the restaurant and got to talking. After they’d chatted a while, and put in their drink and food orders, Sabrina excused herself. As soon as she was out of earshot, Tom started, “Sabrina’s fantastic! Well done, you!”

“Yeah, she’s amazing! I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“Indeed! And Chris seems to have come across the same stroke of luck?”

Sebastian smiled at him, “I’m guessing you already happened to talk to Chris about how he and Aubrey met?”

Tom gave an embarrassed grin, “I might have, yes.”

“Is this dinner amongst friends just all an excuse to get a  _ hookup _ ?”

Tom got a little flustered, “No, it’s not…I wasn’t…”

“It’s okay, man. I can’t say I blame you!”

“I just…it’s been hard for me. I needed some time being single after…everything. But I’m just getting lonely.”

“I get it, trust me. So, are you just asking if Sabrina has another smokin’ hot, single friend we can set you up with? Or were you hoping for the full Stranger Shoot experience?”

“I did like the idea of the shoot. You have to admit, it’s  _ fantastically _ romantic!”

“It is. And just…it was so hot. I mean, I’ve done all kinds of shoots and sex scenes before. But this was just so real, right from the get-go. I mean, obviously I think Sabrina’s special. But there’s some kind of magic about meeting like this.”

“Can I ask…when did you know?”

Seb smiled, “I guess that depends on what exactly you’re asking about knowing?”

Sabrina resumed her seat, “Knowing what?”

“Well, Tom here was asking either when I knew I was interested in you, when I knew I loved you, or when I decided I wanted to get rid of that outfit you were wearing for the photo shoot and…”

Tom gaped like a fish, “I most  _ certainly  _ was not…”

Sabrina answered, “Oh, well, I’m pretty sure the answer to the last one was ‘when the blindfold came off.’”

Seb kissed her, “Pretty much!”

Sabrina scrunched her nose at him mischievously, “Same here. Although, I didn’t imagine I stood a chance until I scratched your beard and…”

Tom cleared his throat, “Well, I was more curious about the ‘when you knew this was more than something fleeting’ bit…”

Seb smiled again, “That’s easy too. Every time things started to heat up, she asked these silly questions. She was hilarious, and sweet, and witty, and kind, and just…everything. But…I don’t know, it was that and a thousand other little things. I knew I couldn’t let her get away.”

Tom felt a little squeeze on his heart, “That’s lovely. You two are very fortunate to have found each other.”

Lisette was freezing her tits off. She trusted Jamie, but hadn’t accounted for the fact that her sense of aesthetic drama was stronger than her common sense sometimes. So now she was out in a snowy field at the edge of a forest, wearing a fancy velvet cloak and not a whole lot else underneath. At least at the moment she was wearing boots, the pointe shoes weren’t coming out ‘til later.

Jamie got a few pictures of her coming out of the forest, looking mysterious. This time they were skipping the blindfolds. She’d have the hood of the cloak down over her face, and when the mystery man came out, he’d lift it and…ta-da! They’d get a few pics outside, and then go into the little cabin Jamie had scouted out and rented, finish the shoot there and then drive back to the city. Easy-peasy, what was a little hypothermia if the shots were good?

She wasn’t  _ nervous _ , not exactly. Just…frustrated, maybe? She just wanted to find out who the guy was going to be. Jamie had been absolutely zipped about it, she didn’t get a single clue. She had her hopes and her guesses. Not every man who’d had musical theatre success was gay. Really, even if he was, this was just a stunt so as long as he could act the part it was all that mattered. And there were plenty of celebs who’d done a turn on Broadway. Or maybe it was someone who hadn’t yet done something, but was about to? Well, as long as it wasn’t just some meathead from action movies, she could work with it. Networking was networking, they had to know a director or casting director or something. She hated surprises, so she’d been driving herself nuts over it since Jamie told her she’d found someone.

When they got a few dramatic poses in the trees, Jamie got her in position and arranged the hood. Lisette just tried to focus on, essentially, getting into character. What face should she make when she saw him? Demure ingenue? Knowing seductress? She should just choose in the moment, it would be more authentic.

She heard the snow crunch, signaling his approach. She was about to speak up, when Jamie shouted from a ways away, “Don’t say anything! Either of you! Okay, hold up a second, I’m gonna get a better angle!”

Tom had been opening his mouth to speak to the cloaked wood nymph, but Jamie must’ve seen him. It was probably for the best, his voice might have given him away. Certainly if she’d been expecting an American. But he wanted to say something to her. At least to soothe his own nerves.

Jamie finally told him to lift the hood, and Lisette watched the long, artistic fingers start to lift it. She was temporarily blinded by the sunlight reflecting off the snow, so it took a moment of blinking for her eyes to adjust before she could look up into his eyes. Tom Hiddleston.

Tom  _ fucking _ Hiddleston.

Her mouth fell open in a little “o” of surprise. Especially at the way he was looking at her. Oh, he was  _ good _ . That smile of his, like a little boy who’d woken up on Christmas morning to open the most amazing gift he’d ever seen. She’d thought he’d go for a suave expression, but this was lovely, she could work with this. She had already discovered she was returning his smile automatically. God, he really was handsome. Even up close like this, and out in the cold…her brain started to fail her when she lingered on it, so she snapped herself back.

Tom was speechless. It was a rare thing, normally he had a tendency towards babbling, especially when he was feeling awkward. And she…he felt the awkwardness down to his core. She was stunning. She didn’t look entirely real, like she really was a nymph or elf or something that just stumbled out of the forest by accident, and he’d found her. His hand went up to her cheek, moving like he was in a dream. He just had to make sure that was real flesh and bone in front of him. God, her skin was so soft.

“Hi. I’m Lisette,” she offered. 

“Oh! Yes! I’m Tom. It’s lovely to meet you!”

“It’s lovely to meet you, too, Tom.”

They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other, not entirely sure what to do. Jamie interjected, “Do you two want to take a moment to talk or anything?”

Lisette cringed a little, “Actually, can we save the talking for indoors? Nothing personal, Tom…”

Jamie thumped herself on the forehead, “Of course, you must be freezing, sorry! Do we want to go straight to the pointe shoes, then get inside?”

“If you don’t mind, Tom?”

“Whatever’s best for you. I’m sorry...pointe shoes?”

“Did Jamie not tell you?” she asked, moving towards a chair hidden in the trees. “We’re going to do a little ballet!”

“Oh! But...I don’t know ballet, I’m afraid…”

She chuckled a little, “Well, I think it’s mostly me that’s doing the ballet, you’re going to just stand there being handsome and strong while I use you for balance.”

“Well, that I can do!” He watched her sit and open the bag on the ground to pull out her shoes. Her cloak was a dark forest green, but the shoes were bright blood red. He tried not to be transfixed as she moved the cloak aside to slip them on, but he was not successful. He felt like he should make himself useful, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I think I can handle putting on my shoes, but it’s sweet of you to offer.” When she finished tying them, she looked up and pulled a face. “Actually...Jamie put out some little dots so I don’t have to get the shoes wet in the snow...but I can’t get there from here without walking on a plank or something, could you…”

“Carry you?”

“Oh! I was going to suggest asking Jamie if she had anything I could walk on, but carrying works, if you’re sure?”

“Absolutely. Are you ready?”

She nodded, reaching for him from her chair. He bent, smiling and giving her a moment to settle her arms around his neck, before hoisting her easily in the air. He carefully strode back to the place where they were supposed to pose, and found he didn’t want to put her down.

Jamie shouted over, “Hold up, that’s great! Don’t put her down yet! Can you look at each other? Be natural!”

Lisette shot a little scowl at Jamie, but then looked up at Tom. He was already smiling down at her, the look on his face bringing a blush to her cheeks. She tried to make herself focus, but she found herself returning his smile, and studying his face a little. She brought her hand up to run a thumb over his cheekbone. Even his thin lips were perfect. When she looked in his eyes, she realized he was going to kiss her. He wasn’t acting, this kiss wasn’t for the camera, it was because he wanted it.

And it scared the shit out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

She panicked when he moved in, turning her head to the side so he would kiss her cheek instead of her lips. She wasn’t sure why she did it, exactly. They were about to get very nearly naked together, and she had no problem with that. The least she could do was kiss him. But she just...couldn’t. She wanted to. But...that was kind of why she  _ didn’t _ want to. She couldn’t let herself catch feelings for him. This was business. Yet, at the same time, she knew that kissing him wouldn’t just be acting. She was torn.

But when his lips met her cheek, she held him there, closing her eyes. Savoring the moment, the feeling of being in his arms.

Tom was...confused. She’d looked like she wanted to kiss him. Hadn’t she? And the way she held him there, she didn’t seem repulsed by him. So why did she turn away? Nerves?

He was about to ask her what was wrong, when Jamie shouted over, “Cute! Okay, put her down on the spot, and we’ll start with the ballet. Lise, can we do a few with the robe on and your leg sticking out?”

Tom did as asked, and made sure she was standing securely. Lisette stood with her back against his front, and he looked down over her shoulder as her leg peeked out from her robe. With the bright white of the snow and the dark green of her robe, the red looked particularly bright and enticing. She bent her leg at the knee, toe pointed, and brought her hand up to cup his jaw. He held her gently by the waist, watching her leg move smoothly through the air. He didn’t know ballet well, but watching her move with such graceful beauty...he wished he did. 

After a little more posing, Jamie said, “Okay, Lise, you ready to ditch the cloak?”

“Sure!” she responded gamely, and her hands started moving under the fabric to release the fasteners holding the front together.

“Tom, if you’re okay with it, I’ll have you reach around to her front, untie the bow, and then pull it off over her shoulders. Just let it fall to the ground, and Lise, you can go through the poses quickly so we can get you warm again, okay?”

“Okay!” Lisette agreed, and Tom could feel her move to strike a pose under all the fabric. “Ready when you are, Tom.”

He licked his lips, and was a little glad she wasn’t looking at his face. He tried to keep his cool. With the elegance of her poses, it wouldn’t make the best photos if he was a grinning, drooling idiot in them. Composure gathered, Tom reached to her front and slowly pulled at the ribbon. He moved his fingers underneath and slid it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

He was in shock. He hadn’t realized how very little she was wearing under the cloak. The lingerie she had on was lacy and nearly non-existent. She started right into doing various poses, so he tried to keep his face in check and not ruin the photos, but it was with great difficulty. No wonder she’d been freezing, even with the coat on. But then he had to put his body to work responding to her needs: she was lifting her leg progressively higher into the air, leaning against him. He held her delicately, not wanting to get in her way, until her legs were a perfect 180° apart. He wrapped his fingers around her calf and she leaned back, entrusting him to support her as her torso dipped backwards. He leaned over her, face hovering just over hers. He hadn’t planned on kissing her this time, but her face turned slightly towards the camera and he pressed his profile against her cheek, breathing heavily and enveloping her in a fog. She moved in his arms, and he righted himself. She turned her body around, sticking her leg out in an arabesque, facing away from him. She didn’t really need his support, but he put his hands along the underside of her extended limbs. 

“Can I lift you?” he asked, surprising himself.

She looked overhead briefly, checking for branches. “Yeah, just...please don’t drop me in the snow. Don’t be afraid to put me down if…” but she cut herself off as he braced himself and lifted her in the air.

It was not quite as easy as professional dancers made it look. He did manage to get her up over his head, but they both realized he wouldn’t be able to hold her for long. She urgently whispered, “Hold on!” and then spun a little, shifting her hips. They managed to seamlessly work together to position her so she sat on his shoulder, one leg on either side. She took both his hands, holding them out to the side and, shifting again, started to slide down the front of his body. He was impressed at the tight control she had over her body, but focused on not letting her fall. She stopped when she landed en pointe, with her other leg still extended straight up in the air. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and beamed up at him. Legs still running the length of his body, he wrapped his arms around her and dipped her one more time.

He really wanted to kiss her. Badly. But didn’t want to risk another rejection. So he just lowered his forehead to hers and pressed it there. He felt a shiver run through her entire body, and realized that while he’d been tossing her into the air, she was dressed in only a few square inches of lace and toe shoes, and she must be absolutely bloody freezing at this point. He brought her up to standing and pulled his coat off to wrap her in it. 

She turned to him, “Oh, that’s sweet, but we don’t have to stop! I can hold out a little longer if you want to…”

But he could see her shaking, and couldn’t bear to watch that any longer. “I can’t let you freeze to death, let’s get you warm,” he insisted, lifting her in his arms again and striding towards the cabin. 

She didn’t fight him, but when she was settled in his arms, she said, “I was hardly going to die. It’s a nice gesture, but I could have held out…”

“I don’t doubt your strength. It’s just freezing out, and it wouldn’t do to have you get hypothermia.”

“I wasn’t going to...fine. I suppose there’s no point arguing. Jamie probably loved the shots of you acting all gentlemanly.”

There was something about the tone of her voice that stung Tom a little. “It wasn’t an act. I was genuinely concerned about you. I still am.”

“I didn’t mean...nevermind. I’m sorry, I’m making a mess of things.”

Tom walked the rest of the way in silence. He didn’t know where he stood with Lisette. She seemed to be running very hot and cold. One second she was business-like, and he felt more like a piece of set dressing. The next she looked like she wanted to kiss him. And then she would turn her cheek. Now she went from getting cozy in his arms to defiant to pliant, and he didn’t know what she was doing. Did she not like him? Did she not want to be here?

He made it to the cabin, and flung the door open without putting her down. There was a chair next to the fireplace, so he went over and placed her in it. He looked for Jamie when he went back to close the door, he could see her cleaning things up outside, moving things to her car, and knew she’d be a minute. So he started bustling around. There was wood and kindling already set up in the fireplace, so he lit it, and went to the kitchen to boil some water for tea. 

When he came back out, he saw her looking into the fire. She looked deep in thought, he almost hated to interrupt. But he had to know, “Did I do something wrong?”

She looked up at him with her big doe eyes, “What? No, what makes you say that?”

“You just...do you not like me?”

“I  _ do  _ like you, Tom!” she insisted. “I don’t really  _ know  _ you, but you seem very sweet.”

That felt like a bit of a slap. “‘Sweet’? Do you want to stop the photoshoot? I’m sure Jamie would understand if…”

“No! I mean, if  _ you  _ want to stop…”

He almost cringed at her, “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

He searched for the right words. He was feeling a little hurt, insulted, but couldn’t tell if he was reading too much into things, or if he had the right estimation of her. “It feels like you’re just going along to get along. What are you  _ really  _ feeling here?”

“I just...I don’t want to upset you or anything. I’ve been told that sometimes, when I’m working, I can be a bit...demanding. So I thought…”

“When you’re working?” He started putting things together, “Oh, for you, this is...this is just work?”

“Well, no...I just...I’m an actor, too. Since we’re both acting, this photoshoot is…”

He interrupted her, “I wasn’t acting.”

She shook her head, confused. “Yes you were. You were brilliant, it was very convincing and I can see why you’ve been so successful. It really is an honor to get to work with you.”

“It wasn’t acting, Lisette. Well, there were a couple times when I had to fight to keep some composure on my face. But otherwise...that was all me.”

She blinked a little, “No, that couldn’t have been.”

“Again, if you want to stop the shoot, there’s no hard feelings. But I don’t want to just act our way through the next part.”

She paused for a moment, then sighed, and under her breath said, “That’s easy for you to say.”

But he heard her, and asked, “ _ Excuse _ me?”

She really didn’t want to have to do this. But he clearly wasn’t interested in finishing the shoot with her, and she’d been trying to keep a tight hold on her emotions but now they were boiling over. “It’s easy for you to say. This is just fun for you.  _ You’ve _ got a successful career. If this shoot doesn’t work out, you’ll have wasted some time, that’s it. You don’t have anything riding on this.”

“Riding on this? So this really was just a job to you? Get me to fall in love with you or something, use me to advance your career?”

She recoiled, looking like he’d slapped her, “ _ Jesus _ , no! I didn’t want  _ anything  _ out of you! I’d hoped maybe the exposure would catch a director’s eye. But I didn’t expect you to ever even think about me again.” She was cradling herself in her arms, and suddenly she looked very small.

He knelt next to her chair. He’d felt his volume rise with his emotions, and he needed to take it down multiple notches. “How could anyone forget you?”

Studying his face, she had to fight back tears. How could a man like that ever understand? “I’m just...forgettable. I’ve been doing theatre for years now, I never get cast in anything worth noticing. You don’t get it, because you’re talented and gorgeous. But unless I’m willing to blow a director, I just...nobody  _ sees  _ me.”

His hand went to her cheek, “ _ I _ see you.”

She didn’t know what she hoped to see when she looked at him. If he was lying, just trying to be nice or just trying to get into her pants, that would almost be easier. But the genuine sadness and affection and hope she saw there...it broke her down. She kissed him.

It wasn’t for the camera. It certainly wasn’t networking, or a stunt. He was just...she couldn’t not. 

He almost pulled away from it. He didn’t know what to make of her, he needed time to think. But...her lips were heaven. And the feeling of her fingers tentatively tracing over his jaw, like she wasn’t quite sure if she was doing the right thing, but she was doing it anyway.

When she sat back, looking at him, her face showed the same conflict. He ran his thumb over her cheek, smiling but concerned. “What is it, darling?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

He shook his head, “Is that what you wanted? To kiss me? Or just what you felt obligated to do?”

She blushed, “I wanted to, I just…”

He kissed her this time, and she didn’t turn away. There was even a little whimper that came from her throat. He was certain now that she wanted him, at least in a visceral, physical way. He still couldn’t quite be sure if this was a job for her, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...what are we thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie burst through the door, accompanied by a gust of wind carrying more than a few snowflakes. “Well, now we can...oh!” Jamie started, and whipped her camera around to start shooting. She immediately started cursing, all the setting were off, prepared for the bright snow not the dark cabin. “Hold on for just a second! I’ve almost...shit, you two couldn’t keep it together a little longer? It’s so fun getting those first kiss moments...oh well,” she sighed.

Tom felt Lisette smile against his lips when Jamie interrupted, but she didn’t pull away from the kiss. He was the one to break it, but she held her forehead against his, and asked quietly, “Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to do any of this. I’m sorry if I made it seem like…”

“I want to do this. For you,” he insisted, running his knuckles over her jawline. “If this will make you happy…”

She gave him a smile that he thought was a touch chagrined, “Let’s just...have fun. That would make me happy.”

Jamie interrupted again, “I hate to be a pain, but could we re-do you carrying her in, but me shooting from inside? You can bring her where she is and reenact the kiss?”

Tom glanced over his shoulder at her, “Sure, it’s fine by me. Lisette, is that okay with you?”

“Of course!” 

They stood, and arranged themselves so he could pick her up again. She was starting to feel a little silly, she was hardly a frail waif, she didn’t need to be carried. But it did feel good to be in his arms. She noticed this time how good he smelled, and it wasn’t just whatever cologne or aftershave he was wearing. It was just him. She buried her face in his neck and gave him a little kiss, right at the edge of his jaw, and watched it flex as he smiled. 

They went through the motions, him dramatically whisking her in and setting her down. But this time he stayed by her side, looking up at her, then bringing her still-cold hands to his lips to breathe some warmth into them. She smiled sweetly at him, even blushing a little at his thoughtfulness. When her fingers were warm enough, she cupped his face and tilted it up to hers, then bent to kiss him. 

When she’d watched him warm her hands, she knew she had to prove to him this wasn’t just for the camera. She considered even telling Jamie to bugger off, but that would hardly be fair. She had begged for this photoshoot after all. So she tried to imbue the kiss with the raw emotion she was feeling. When their lips parted, she watched his eyes open slowly, hoping to see what she felt reflected in his expression. 

But...she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. It was like he was holding something back. Maybe that was evidence enough that he still wanted her, but that he didn’t really trust her. Or maybe it was something else. This should have tamped things down for her. By all logic, she knew she should just talk to him, or back off, or do something else sensible. But she was far too hard-headed. 

She slid off the chair, onto her knees in front of him. Raising his hand up to her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into it, pressing her soft skin against his slightly rough fingers. Slowly, she opened her eyes, lifting her gaze to meet his. She held eye contact as she moved his hand and pressed a kiss into his palm. 

He breathed in deeply, about to say something, when Jamie cut in, “This is perfect, you two! It would be great to get a couple shots of you laying down in front of the fire...who wants to be on top?”

Tom was about to respond when Lisette quirked an eyebrow at him, grabbed his tie, and started gently guiding him into position to lay on his back. He was intrigued, but still unsure if this was part of the game to her. Still, he obliged. And when he was down, he lifted his head just enough to see her prowl up the length of his body. He couldn’t fully let himself think it now, but part of him recognized that if this was an act, she really was stunningly talented. It was a grand effort on his part not to respond. 

Lisette arrived at her destination, she paused for a minute. She was on all fours, hovering above the most handsome face she’d ever seen, and she hesitated for just a moment. She knew she had to prove to him that this was truly what she wanted, but...she wasn’t used to being dominant in the bedroom. In life, sure. She was a force of nature, anyone who knew her would say the same. But when it came to sex, she tended to get a little shy. She didn’t want to be in control, she didn’t want to act. However, if she was going to make it so Tom was on the same page, she knew what she had to do.

She lowered her lips until they were almost touching his, leaving them slightly parted. Instead of the heat of her lips he’d expected, he felt the warmth of her breath instead. And she teased him, having her lips lightly brush against his before withdrawing again. He couldn’t help but smile, enjoying the game, resisting the urge to succumb to her teasing and capture her lips with his. She smiled back, mischievously, gave him a couple slow kisses on the jaw and neck, and sat up. Jamie gave a couple suggestions that she obliged, grabbing his tie, moving her shoulders in a certain way, things like that. But Lisette kept her eyes locked on Tom’s the entire time, determined not to shy away. Even when her hips shifted over his and she could feel the effect she’d had on him.

Tom must have seen something in her expression, because suddenly he sat up, playing his fingers across her back and holding her to him. He nuzzled her neck, the stubble on his chin leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, and smiled when he heard the sharp intake of breath. He whispered, so softly so Jamie couldn’t hear, “What is it you want, darling?”

Her hands moved to pull him close, sighing “You.”

He gave a somewhat smug grin, “I’m afraid that answer is not quite good enough, pet. What is it you want from me?”

Her little squirms in his lap were almost enough of an answer, but giving her what she wanted wouldn’t be as much fun. He waited until she breathed, “I want you to do whatever you want with me.”

That was exactly the answer he was looking for. He wordlessly guided her to standing, then stood and picked her up again. Jamie scrambled to move to another position, taking the hint, and informed him “The bedroom’s at the top of the stairs!”

The cabin wasn’t large, the bedroom was more of a loft than anything. Either the owner or Jamie had decorated it to look a little subtly Christmas-y, little seasonally-appropriate accents all over. The place was covered in red candles, their soft glow providing the majority of the light. But neither Tom nor Lisette took much notice of the decor. 

He brought her to the bed and lay her gently on it, but she popped up onto her knees in front of him. “What do you want, Tom?”

It was her eyes that sealed it for him. If this was still a job for her, she would have gone for a look that was coquettish, or sultry. A little pout, maybe, or biting her lip. But her eyes were pleading to the point of vulnerability. She wasn’t asking as part of a sexy game, she wasn’t asking because it seemed like the next logical move in an improv scene. She wanted to know. She wanted to please him. She wanted to do whatever it took to keep him there with her.

He moved his hands over her, snaking one up to her hair, gripping it and tugging her head to the side. “Undress me.” His command was simple, and not said with any sort of malice or deviousness. Her eyes lit up and she immediately got to work. He could tell she was trying to make herself slow down, and at this point he no longer cared if that was for Jamie, for him, or for herself. It just mattered that it was a challenge to her. 

When she had his shirt unbuttoned, she paused. For a second all his worries started to flood back in: maybe she was having second thoughts. But she swayed toward him, pressing her face to his chest and moving her hands under his shirt. She inhaled deeply, then started dotting slow kisses along his exposed skin. Her hands moved down to his belt, and he tore his shirt off the rest of the way. All patience evaporated, he took her by the wrists and moved her hands away, leaning in as they lowered themselves to the bed. He pressed her wrists into the mattress, feeling the tendons move as she balled her hands in frustration, wanting to touch him. He kissed her hard, feeling her body rise to meet his and relishing the feeling of their bare skin against each other. 

His hands slid up to lace their fingers together, still holding her in place. He kissed across her jaw and down her neck. When he released her hands she clutched at him desperately, making it clear that even if he gave her a chance to escape, she wasn’t going to let him go. He gave a satisfied growl against her skin, loving seeing this side of her start to reveal itself.

A little noise came from somewhere to his right. It felt like it was coming from a thousand miles away, but he realized it was Jamie. He had completely lost himself in the moment, utterly forgotten about her. From the way that Lisette froze underneath him, he could tell she had forgotten too. Jamie cleared her throat and started, “Ummm…”

But Lisette cut her off, “Hey Jamie I think we’re good, I love you but you can go now.” The sentence came out in such a rush it sounded like one long word. 

Jamie didn’t need any more to take the hint. She was already at the top of the stairs with a hasty “Okay, bye, talk to you later!” thrown over her shoulder, and they could hear her pound down the stairs. Before the sound of the door even reached them, they had already turned back to each other, pupils blown with lust, ready to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they worked through their issues pretty well! What do you think? COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE
> 
> xoxo,  
> curiouserncuriouser


	4. Chapter 4

She looked up at him, and a little gasp escaped her lips. The predatory way he looked at her stole her breath. He must’ve seen the widening of her eyes, because he let out another little growl as he descended down to kiss her neck. His hand went up her side, leaving a path of goosebumps in its wake. She arched her back, trying to meet his hand, to increase the pressure against her skin. But his long fingers managed to stay constant despite her writhing. 

His hand danced up, skipping over her breast, and traced the backs of his knuckles down her bra strap. Her breath shuddered a little as his hand neared the swell of her breast, and she whimpered a small “please...”

His wicked grin flashed as he looked into her eyes, “‘Please’ what, pet?”

“Please...just…” she squirmed as she tried to pull her mind together enough to grasp for words. “Touch me. Fuck me. I’ll do whatever you want…just...please...”

Her words were exactly what he wanted to hear. He slipped his hand into her bra, rolling her nipple between forefinger and thumb. He watched her face as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. “No, no, darling. Keep your eyes open. Look at me,” he ordered, and she did as told. He adjusted his body so he could lace his fingers into her hair while supporting his weight, and his other hand reversed the path it had made up her body, but he didn’t stop at her waist. It dipped down into her panties unhesitatingly, and he slid his fingers through her wetness. Again, her eyes started to close in ecstasy, and again, he ordered, “I said: look at me.” He gripped her hair a little harder, and she gasped as his finger played at her entrance, but she opened her eyes with enormous difficulty.

He toyed with her a little longer, varying the pressure and exactly where and how he touched her, but he had to give in. He slid a finger inside her, and watched her try to keep her eyes open for him, but fail. He’d let her have this one. She was so warm and wet, he almost closed his own eyes, but he managed to continue watching her as he added another finger and started slowly moving them in her. He crooked his fingers a bit and saw her respond, arching her back further. 

Whenever he was intimate with a woman, his favorite part was watching her fall apart from his ministrations. It was enormously arousing to see a woman writhing because of something he was doing to her, but he hadn’t anticipated how much better the effect would be with a dancer. Her body was made for movement, everything she did was graceful, expressive, and powerful, and when she came with his fingers pumping inside her, it was no different. It was exquisite.

Lifting his fingers to his lips, he sucked the taste of her off of himself. He sat up, thinking he would give her a moment to recover, but before he realized it, she bounced up and was making quick work of his trousers. And then she was on all fours on the bed, lowering her gorgeous red lips to his cock. Even the sight was enough to make him moan a little, and when she looked up at him from under her long lashes, making eye contact as she took him as far into her mouth as she was capable of, he knew he had to hold onto this woman. His fingers tangled into her hair again, and she moaned around his cock. He managed to gather his senses long enough to reach down and unhook her bra, so the view of her soft, smooth back was unimpeded. She had gotten rid of her panties when she positioned herself in front of him, so seeing the beautiful heart-shape of her ass up in the air was entirely too tempting.

Lisette felt like she had officially lost it. Normally, she wasn’t much for foreplay. Most men weren’t terribly impressive at giving it, and even when they were...if she was being honest, she’d just rather be fucked. But Tom was a whole different level. She was so excited by everything about him, she thought she could’ve gotten there just kissing him, but then…

And now, she was thrilled to have his cock in her mouth. Normally it was a chore, or a favor. A kindness. But she wanted to do everything in her power to make Tom happy, and she knew she would love every second of it. Somehow, he even tasted better. Peeking up and seeing his eyes looking back at her, enraptured, it was the first time she’d felt truly powerful during sex. Making a man like this look at her like  _ that _ ...

And when he gently tugged on her hair, pulling him up his body and kissing her hard, she couldn’t do anything but melt into him. The way he squeezed her to him, feeling his hardness pressed into her stomach, she couldn’t think of anything but how badly she needed him inside her. And he was ready to oblige. He lowered her to the bed but just...held her there for a second. Just looked at her, studied her face. His hand moved up to her cheek, and she just closed her eyes and pressed back against his hand, kissing the heel.

He plunged into her, watching her lips fall open as she gasped, eyebrows raising slightly though her eyes stayed shut. He wanted to shut his eyes too, shut out everything else and just focus on how incredible she felt. But watching her face as the bliss rolled over her made it worth it. He slowly moved in her, and her eyes eventually opened. There was something in her expression that was almost sad. But then he recognized it. As she breathed, “You’re incredible,” he realized the look was something more akin to wonder. It made him feel proud, but somewhat broken-hearted for her that no one had ever made her feel like this before, that it could be a surprise.

He kissed her hard, forcing his feelings into her. A kiss that let her know she was  _ his  _ now, and from the whimpering he knew she felt it. He moved faster, not willing to let go for a second, just feeling her start to build. Harder.  _ Harder _ . When she lost the ability to return his kisses, he drew back, and demanded, “Come for me.  _ Now _ .” She fell apart instantly, and he watched the waves of orgasm roll through her. He slowed a little, and when her eyelids fluttered open, he growled, “Again!” She looked confused for a second, so he gripped her chin and added, “I said come for me  _ again _ ,” ramping up the speed again. To her evident surprise, her body complied, and she arched her back against his body weight and came again, a strangled cry ripping from her throat.

He caressed the smooth skin of her face as she came down. “That’s a good girl, love. Very good,” he praised, thrilling to see her smile in response, even though her eyes were still closed. Her lips started searching for his, and he made it easy for her, kissing her lovingly. When she seemed to have recovered enough that she was moving more under him, he raised himself up off her and smiled at her bereft whine. “Turn over, onto your stomach, love,” he instructed, and finally pulled his trousers off the rest of the way. 

When he turned back to her, he ran his hands up her thighs, and squeezed her ass before rubbing her back a little. Feeling the goosebumps raise on her incredibly soft skin made him harder, a feat he didn’t think possible. He straddled her legs and she instinctively tipped her hips up as he leaned over her, making it easy for him to position himself and slip into her wet heat again. He heard a growling noise, and, realizing it was coming from him, wondered if it was new or something he’d never noticed before. She was bringing things out of him that surprised even him.

She turned her head, wanting to see him, to kiss him. Her hand moved up to join the search, but he shut it down, capturing both of her hands and pressing them to the bed. But did move his face to hers, his forehead against her temple. Now he closed his eyes, shut out that sense in favor of the other sensations. The slick sweat building everywhere skins touched. The smell of her hair, some sort of flower he could never hope to identify but never wanted to stop smelling. Her little whimpers and moans and heavy breathing. But mostly the feeling of her squeezing against him as he ordered her to come again, this time in an encouraging whisper against the shell of her ear.

As she recovered, she started to move under him. Worried he was crushing her or that she was uncomfortable, he pushed himself up to give her space. To his surprise, she turned over and pounced on him, pushing him to the bed and straddling him. He watched her grin down at him wickedly, and that combined with her lowering herself onto his cock almost had his eyes rolling back into his head. She raised and lowered herself a few times, slowly, almost experimentally. And then ground her hips down into him, first in lazy circles, then just back and forth. He wasn’t so far gone he missed how she was canting her hips, and he moved his hand between them, his thumb on her clit to make sure it got the contact she was angling for. Her throwing her head back was all the reward he required. She bent back in a graceful arc while she braced herself against his thighs, and moved faster. 

Watching her body, seeing the way she moved to try to get them both to a climax was enormously arousing, but she couldn’t get the kind of movement they needed. He held her hips up, braced his feet, and thrust up into her. She moved her head so she could look him in the eye, and begged, “Come for me, Tom.”

Faster.

_ Harder _ .

Her noises started ramping up again and he could hear the growling sound again that he knew now was him, and just for her. She let out a small scream, clutching his hands to her and gripping him with every muscle she had, so hard he almost slipped out. Instead, he pulled her down onto him, coming deep inside her as she squeezed every last drop out of him.

She collapsed on his chest, both of them panting hard. He was still struggling to catch his breath a little, the stars finally clearing from his vision, when she lifted herself slightly so she could look him in the eye again. To once more share that soul-searing eye contact. She caressed his face this time, thumb running over his lips as she took her turn studying him. 

“I see  _ you _ too, Tom.”

They stared at each other again, both feeling a tidal wave of emotions crashing over their sex-addled brains. He pulled her in, kissing her for all he was worth, and knowing the volumes it spoke between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My profound apologies to anyone who has been waiting patiently for my to get to the goodies! I hope it was worth the wait! I know wermadashatters18 is anxiously awaiting her turn to post her next story, so stay tuned, you'll get more Stranger Sessions goodness soon! Thanks for the reading, the commenting, the kudos, it all warms my heart more than you know!  
> xo, curiouserncuriouser


End file.
